I HOPE I CAN HAPPY WITH MY FATHER
by onyx david
Summary: semuanya akan berubah . semenjak aku kembali ke negeri ini karna aku tahu kau pun ada di sini ."Mama , orang seperti apa PAPA itu?". pertanyaan ini lah yang mengingatkanku akan keputusan salah yang ku ambil pada masa lalu . (AU)


DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (AU MODE)

happy reading

I HOPE I CAN HAPPY WITH MY FATHER

Hari ini hari yang spesial , entah lah tapi kata kaa-san seperti itu . Dan karena itulah aku disini di depan cermin besar(yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhku)menata dress yang aku sedang pakai .Dress ini cantik sekali dress berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan dengan motif burung di bagian bawahnya . Dress ini juga tidak terlalu panjang , panjangnya hanya selutut .Ah tinggal memakai blazer berwarna senada dengan lengan sesiku dan kerah yang di hiasi bulu bulu yang sangat lembut ,juga jangan lupakan sulaman 2 burung di saku sebelah kanannya benar benar dress yang indah dan mewah,terlalu mewah malah jika hanya di gunakan untuk menemui teman ibu. Ah kita lupa berkenalan ya? perkenalkan aku haruno sarada putri dari haruno sakura . sungguh aneh aku menyebutkan putri haruno sakura karena memang dari segi fisik kami berbeda atau lebih tepatnya aku hanya mewarisi sedikit gen dari mama ,warna rambutku hitam begitu juga sepasang bola mataku dan aku memakai kacamata berwarna merah yang bertengger manis di wajahku,sangat berbeda sekali dari mamaku yang memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink dan bermata emerald

"sara-chan kau sudah belum nanti kita terlambat " lihatlah mamaku sudah memanggilku kurasa sudah cukup rapi , aku berputar berapa kali memastikan penampilanku

"sudah cantik ,kurasa cukup" gumam ku memperhati kan penampilanku

"iya mama aku sudah selesai "sahut ku pada mamaku

aku turun menuju lantai bawah lebih tepatnya ke ruang tamu ,karena aku yakin mama berada disana

kutengok kepalaku ke kanan ke kiri kurasa mama masih berada di sana dan benar saja mama sedang di depan cermin

" mama saja belum selesai berhias kok udah teriak teriak suruh aku turun " kataku sambil pura pura marah

"hahaha,,,,,,,maaf sara-chan ,kurasa karena mama sangat merindukan teman mama jadi mama terlalu bersemangat " jelas mama dengan senyum ceria yang tidak pernah absen dari bibirnya

"kurasa mama sudah sangat cantik" kali ini aku tidak berbohong karena benar saja mama ku sangat cantik dengan dress musim seminya. Dress berwarna hijau tosca dengan motif bunga sakura mekar benar benar sangat pas dengan mama, apalagi aku melihat high hells berwana putih dengan hiasan bunga kecil di atasnya benar benar pas di padukan dengan dress tanpa lengan selutut nya. kurasa model dress kami juda hampir sama hanya saja blaser mama kerahnya tidak bulu bulu tetapi model kantor dengan tepian pita hijau benar benar cantik

"Benarkah sara-chan? mama tahu mama memang cantik jadi kau tidak perlu memuji mamamu ini " sifat kelewat percaya diri mama kambuh

" ayolah kaa-san ini sudah jam 7 malam, kata kaa-san kita harus sampai jam setengah 8"

"astaga mama lupa kalau begitu ayo"

Mama menarikku atau lebih tepatnya menyeret ku sampai di depan rumah , aku dan mama mengganti sandal rumah kami dengan sepatu ( sepatu santai biru untukku dan high heels untuk mama ) tidak lupa kami mengunci rumah lalu mama menaiki mobil hijau tosca nya dan aku menunggu di depan

"ayo naik cepat sarada-chan" teriak mama dari dalam mobil  
"iya ma" aku berlari memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobil aku duduk di samping kaa-san

mobil ini melaju dengan keceptan rata-rata ,ya karena jarak kompleks perumahan kami perumahan emerald land tidak jauh dari blue saphire cafe hanya 15 menit perjalan saja sudah sampai

Dan disinalah kami di depan blue saphire cafe setelah sebelumnya mama memarkir mobilnya jika di lihat dari desain interior depannya . cafe ini sepertinya memang nyaman

kami melangkahkan kaki memasuki kafe , benar saja cafe ini memang tidak terlalu mewah tapi desainnya sangat mengagumkan

sofa sofanya di buat melingkar dengan sedikit jarak untuk lewatnya dengan meja bundar sebagai pusatnya hanya ada sekitar 5 meja dan dengan kapasitas 1 meja dapat menampung 8 orang , makanan yang di pajang di etalase , sebuah meja kasir yang tidak terlalu esar ,lampu kristal dengan mofif unik di tengah ruangan ,di pojok ruangan dan di dekat kaca ada tanaman bonsai yang menambah kesan sejuk benar benar nyaman

kulihat mama sedang berbincang dengan petugas kasir sebentar dan kembali menemui ku

"ayo sara-chan teman mama sudah memesan tempat " ujar mama sambil mengajakku menuju sofa di pojok yang dekat dengan jendela

"kita menunggu mereka dulu ya "

end sarada pov

"hn" kata kata abstrud yang keluar dari mulut mungil putrinya seolah mengingatkannya pada seseorang ,seseorang yang dia tinggalkan untuk kebaikan mereka

10 menit kemudian

"hai sakura forehead " mendengar panggilan yang telah lama tidak di dengarnya sontak membuat duo haruno ini menoleh

disana terdapat dua sosok yang seperti miniatur berbeda gender dan usia

"hai ino pig"sontak sakura tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sahabat nya . mereka berpelukan tanpa menghirau kan dua sosok yang tengah bingung menatap mereka

"em- ma " ujar sarada memperingat kan masih ada sosok lain selain mereka

"ah iya" sakura menarik ino menuju ketempat duduk sarada tidak lupa dengan menyeret duplikat beda gendernya ino

"ino perkenalkan ini putriku haruno sarada"

"salam kenal bibi saya uchiha sarada " kata sarada membungkuk rendah memberi salam pada ino

" ah salam kenal sarada , nama bibi ino yamanaka , tetapi sekarang shimura ino. kau manis sekali dan perkenalkan ini putra bibi namanya shimura inojin " sahut ino sambil menarik putra nya keluar dari persembunyiannya (belakang ino) dan menunjuk kan putranya ke depan

"ah tampan sekali " sakura terkagum kagum dengan putra ino ,ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan bocah ini tadi kalau di lihat dari dekat memang lebih tampan mirip dengan ibunya berambut blonde dan bermata saphire hanya kulitnya yang lebih pucat dari ino dan juga gendernya yang berbeda dari ino

"salam kenal bibi saya shimura inojin , salam kenal juga sarada chan '' kata inojin memperkenalkan diri

" salam kenal juga inojin -kun" sahut sarada menanggapi inojin . jika di lihat dari dekat ada sedikit rona kemerahan di kedua belah pipinya

"sudahlah ayo kita duduk dan memesan makannan aku sudah lapar'' keluh ino karena sejak acara sapa -perkenalan ini mereka lakukan sambil berdiri .benar benar lelah dengan high hells yang tingginya 12 cm ini

''iya iya kau masih saja seperti dulu yang ada dalam pikiranmu cuma makanan saja ,dasar ino babi ! " ledek sakura

mereka duduk sambil tertawa , memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka

" aku pesan strawberry pancake dan jus strawberry,sara chan pesan apa? " tanya sakura pada putrinya yang sedang sibuk memilih menu mkanannya

" tomato mochi dan tomato milkshake " sahut sarada sambil menyerahkan buku menu kepada pelayan berambut coklat tadi

" aku steak ,salad dan grape milk dan untuk putraku sushi salmon dan lemon tea " pesan ino sambil membalikkan buku menu

"baik saya ambilkan pesanan kalian " ujar pelayan dengan name take sara lalu ber ojigi dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambilkan pesanannya

"hai saku bagaimana kabarmu , kau tega sekali meninggalkanku dan tidak memberitahukan kepergianmu padaku, apa hidup di london semenyenangkan itu sampai sampai kau tinggal di sana selama 10 tahun " ujar ino sedikit pura pura marah

sebenarnya ino tau apa alasan kepergian sahabatnya ini tapi ia tidak ingin menanyakannya pada sahabatnya karena ia tau betapa sulitnya hidup sakura dengan membesarkan sakura sendiri untunglah dia dirawat neneknya yang kaya di london

"biasa saja " sakura sendiri menikmati hidupnya di london tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia harus bertukar tempat dengan neneknya untuk bertugas di jepang

" sarada chan besok mulai sekolah ya?" tanya ino mengalihkan pembicaraan

" di ko-

"halo semua maaf ya kami terlambat"

sakura dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara yang sekarang telah buduk di tempatnya masing masing . sekarang semua kursi telah penuh di isi cdengan pasangan ibu - anak

" ayolah tenten memang kapan kau pernah tepat waktu ? tanya ino dengan ada menyindirnya

"hehehe...maaf tadi neji -kun sangat sulit di tinggal , jadi aku harus menggunakan rencana untuk meninggalkannya" jawab gadis bercepol du a dengan senyum kelewat lebar nya

" halon sakura-chan lama tidak bertemu '' salam hangat dari gadis indigo ini seakan menyadar kan semuanya dan menghentikn acara konyol mereka

" halo hinata , ini putra naruto-nee kan , halo siapa namamu ? aku bibi sakura "tanya sakura mengalihkan pandangan sarada dari obrolan kecilnya dengan ino jin

" ah bibi adik sepupunya ayah ya? salam kenal bibi namaku uzumaki boruto " salam boruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya

"ah halo , salam kenal juga boruto chan "

" nah tenten kau belum memperkenal kan putramu , siapa namanya ?"

" hehehe ini putraku sakura namanya hyuuga teyji . ayo berisalam pada bibi sakura "

" salam kenal bibi"

acara makan malam ini di isi dengan keceriaan , sarada yang jarang tersenym apalagi ter tawa sekarang dapat tertawa lepas . mereka membicarakan tentang sekolah baru sarada yang ternyata semuanya satu sekolah dan satu kelas malah. topik yang di bahas pun cukup beragam kali ini mereka pindah ke halaman depan cafe yang terdapat taman ber main . sedangkan para ibu muda di dalam sedang serius membahas topik topik berat

" sakura apa dia sudah tahu tentang sarada ?" tanya ino hati hati karena ia sangat tahu bahwa topik ini selalu menjadi topik sensitif sakura

" belum aku yakin dia belum tahu "

" apa tidak papa sarada hidup tanpa sosok ayah?" semua mata tertuju pada sakura , mereka tahu benar apa alasan sakura meninggalkan jepang tapi ini sudah 10 tahun dan ayah sarada masih belum mengetahui keberadaan putrinya

"aku rasa tidak papa , karena sarada memiliki aku ,paman, bibi ,nenek yang sangat menyayanginya jadi tanpa kehadirannya juga tidak apa apa" sakura menyunggingkan senyum seceria mungkin agar sahabatnya ini tidak khawatir walau akhirnya hanya senyum getir yang hadir pada wajah ayunya

kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku membahas topik tentang dirimu ,apa kau tahu benih yang dulu tanpa sadar kau tanam padaku kini sudah menjelma menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat manis. Dia mirip denganmu sangat mirip malah tapi mirisnya kau bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa dia ada di duia ini

makan malam ini sudah berakhir dan semua pasangan mom kids ini sudah kembali kerumah masing masing

"mama apa ada yang terjadi tadi?" tanyaku pada mama aku sekarang memanggilnya mama karena aku mamang biasanya memanggil mama . sejak pulang tadi aku malihat ada perubaan dengan raut wajah mama ,mama terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya sendu aku yakin apa yang di pikirkan mama bukan hal yang mudah

" eh- ti dak ada apa apa sara chan , sebaik nya kau lekas tidur bukankah besok kau sekolah"

"hn'' aku tidak ingin membantah mama karena ku yakin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan nya . kutolehkann kepalaku sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke kamar ,mama sedang duduk di sofa tamu tengah merenungkan sesuatu aku harap mama baik baik saja .aku melangkah menuju kamar berharap hari esok akan baik baik saja

"mama apa mama akan mengantarku " tanyaku pada mama

"maaf sara chan mama tidak bisa mengankan kamu kesekolah barumu , mama harap semua berjalan lancar di sekolah" mama menepuk kepala ku pelan untuk meminta pengertianku tanpa ada suara yang keluar

Aku sudah tahu kalau hal ini pasti terjadi , mama terlalu sibuk mama juga jarang enghadiri pertemuann orang tua di sekolah ku dulu

jadi hal seeperti ini sudah biasa karena mama seorang single parent jadi dia juga menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kecil kami

Hal membosankann selama sekolah, pelajaran yang membosankan dan guru yang terlambat datang di hari pertamaku aku bahkan ragu dengan grade sekolah ini yang katanyaa 5 sekolah dasar terbaik di jepang .Ya setidaknya si boruto tidak mengerjaiku seperti kejadian di cafe beberapa waktu yang lalu .

saat menunggu paman yamato atau supir pribadi kami menjemputku aku duduk di halte kosong di sebelah sekolahku .beberapa kali aku melihat teman teman baruku di jemput orangtuanya , atau lebh tepatnya ayah mereka

'ayah' kata yang asing untukku . sebenarnya aku ingin tahu tentang ayah tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengngkapkannya pada mama , aku takut menyakitinya. Pernah aku bertanya tanya orang seperti apa ayah itu?

TBC


End file.
